Compa
Compa (コンパ, Konpa) is a nurse-in-training in Planeptune. While she can be a little clumsy, her bedside manner is soothing and well-rehearsed. Her name is a reference to the company Compile Heart, producer of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Compas throughout the series, some of them with varying personalities. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Compa makes a cameo appearance during Neptune's story in the game. She can also be unlocked as a background dancer. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Compa/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Compa is the shopkeeper of the game and is also a Support Character, but she does not appear in Story Mode cutscenes. Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Compa/4 Goddesses Online Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: Compa/Super Neptunia RPG Neptunia Shooter Compa appears as the first boss of the game and a playable character. Drama CDs ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune no Maki~ Bouken De○○sa Re Chau CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Compa is a minor recurring character that first appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 4. She is a personal friend of Neptune, Nepgear and IF. Compa is hopping along when a frantic IF tells her that Neptune is in trouble. They get to the hospital to find that Neptune is sick with Low Polygon Syndrome, an ailment that only afflicts CPUs. The two of them ask Gust for help who can help them but she lacks the ingredients. The two go a quest to retrieve some ingredients. One of which involved Compa seducing a "Needlemouse" but IF bailed her right after they got what was needed. Eventually they were able to save Neptune. Compa is later asked by Neptune to join her 48 member idol group. While Compa is hesistant at first, since it is a request from Nep-Nep, she agrees to join her group. On the day of the concert, Compa, IF and Nepgear learn that Neptune cannot sing. The girls grab Neptune's mike and give her a tambourine but it is too late the damage is done. Luckily, IF has a good idea to give the mike to 5pb. and she was able to salvage the concert. However, the 48 member idol group has to disband. Compa joins IF and Neptune in taking a test of courage in Gamindustri Graveyard. IF tells Compa a scary story causing her to run off. Compa realizes that she is lost. She finds a home in the distance and knocks on the door. A kind lady opens the door and asks what's wrong. Compa explains that she is lost and asks her for directions back to the main road. The lady tells her the directions through the forest and gives her a camera to ward of ghosts. Compa thanks her and she heads back. She sees IF and Neptune at the end of a tunnel that leads to the light. Compa runs after her friends and the lady reappears. She asks Compa for her camera back but before that, she wants her to take a picture of her friends to commemorate. Compa is confused but does what she says and it is revealed that she is at a cliff and her "friends" were tricks by ghosts. IF and Neptune tell Compa to stop and run to her. They saw that she was running off a cliff. The girls head back and Neptune gets to scare her with her "scary" mask. Compa joins the goddesses in their New Years Celebration. She prepares a New Years bento, which has eggplants much to Neptune's displeasure. Neptune refuses to eat the eggplant which makes Compa sad. However, after a nightmare, Neptune seems to have a change of heart. She tries to eat the eggplant but fails. Compa is more surprised to find that IF is the same. As a child, Compa appears in the first half of Volume 4, where she and IF see three girls in the woods who act friendly with them. One of them, Neptune claims to be their friend in the future. The other two are Plutia and Peashy. Compa cries when Neptune picks her up but a few headpats leads her to trust Neptune and the rest. The girls head over to Planeptune. IF explains that there is a strange person that she thought was tailing them so that is why she was defensive at first. IF also explains that they are tasked by the CPU to deliver a Kabosu Emerald. Suddenly, Abnes abducts Compa and IF. Peashy was able to intercept her and stop Abnes. However, Abnes manages to destroy the Kabosu Emerald. Compa and IF cry about failing their quest and worry about what the CPU will say to them. Neptune, Plutia and Peashy decide to go with them to explain what happened to the CPU. When they get there, they discover the CPU is the Past Plutia. She forgives them as it was foretold that the Kabosu Emerald is going to be destroyed. She thought she could prevent it but it is what it is. They can make a new one anyways and the fact that she can see her future self means putting her self to sleep to make the Emeralds won't be an issue. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Compa/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Mugen Souls Z She is only available in the Japanese version of Mugen Soul Z due being part of a magazine promotion item. Compa can be downloaded by using the 究極的コンパちゃんセット downloadable content that only comes from a Promo Code from 電撃PlayStation Vol.543. The player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Compa. This DLC pack includes, Compa's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Compa's name is derived from the 'Konpa' in "'Konpa'iru Hāto (Compile Heart)." She is one of the many few Makers to not have the same exact name as her personified company by rather a play on its title. Trivia *The unlockable nurse DLC outfit Compa can get was based on her concept outfit. *Compa has placed 17th with exactly 100 points in a recent popularity poll. *Compa stated her favorite game genre was puzzle games, and she as well dislikes fighting, yet oddly enough during IF and Neptune's argument about their weights she said "Heaven or Hell! Let's rock!" which is direct quote from a fighter game called Guilty Gear. *The fact that she is the personification of Compile Heart has actually come up in one of the games, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 to be precise. In one of the events, all the makers talk about what their names would be if they were CPUs. Compa says she would be Pink Heart but IF says she would obviously be called Compile Heart. *''Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls'' is the first game where Compa does not make an appearance. Ironically, this is the game where IF is one of the two protagonists. *Compa and IF are the only two humanoid characters in Megadimension Neptunia VII not to have an Image Scroll Mode available under Character Info. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Makers Category:Compa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters